Indentured Servant
by MortisBane
Summary: Arthur comes from a very abusive family. So he's over joyed when sent to the colonies as an Indentured Servant. But when he meets a farm boy named Alfred Jones he surely will learn a lot about himself and the world around him. UsUk will emerge later as they get older.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is my first Hetalia story longer than a one shot so I hope it turns out good! It is UsUk but in the beginning will be light because they are only 13. Please let me know how you like it! Also an Indentured Servant is someone who has signed a contract and is shipped off to the colonies to earn money for their families. It only lasts from 4 to 7 years, so there's your history lesson!**

* * *

Arthur Kirkland had come from a pretty wealthy family in England. His house was large, and had everything he could ever wish for. Except for one thing, the one thing you can't buy with money. A happy loving family. From the moment he was born Arthur was neglected, hated and told he was a mistake. His family made him live in the worst conditions imaginable, and never let him outside unless it was to tend to the yard. He was forced to where raggy clothes and refrain from speaking. When ever company was over he had to be mentioned to as a servant. His parents truly hated him, they would beat and starve him, sometimes for just being alive. So when Arthur was told that he was going to the new world, away from his parents, he was ready to jump for joy. Arthur was told that he was to be an indentured servant, he would work on a farm in the new world for about 7 years and all the money he made would be sent back to his parents. But Arthur could care less about that, he just was happy to get away from this hell he's been dealt for 13 years. When it came the time for Arthur to leave it was the local law enforcer that escorted Arthur to the docks.

"Thank you very much sir!" Arthur told the man when he had reached his ship _freedom._ A little funny how that worked out. The man ruffled Arthur's hair and smiled before speaking,

"No problem lad. No be sure to be good to the family you'll be working for okay?" Arthur nodded with a grin before he went up the ramp to the ship. With a wave Arthur said good bye to the nocest person he had ever met.

The trip over wasn't all that bad, he had nice food, cooked by a French man who kept flirting with him, A nice bed, compared to the one he had back home that is, and the ocean swaying helped him to forget the pain of back home. In about three months the ship had made it to port, once there a man from the colonies was there to give Arthur a ride to his new place of work. Through out the whole wagon ride there Arthur was taken back by how many trees he saw. Back in London trees were scarce so this was amazing to see. And the escort found this funny to see the Brit so excited to see trees. After an hour trip the wagon pulled to a stop in front of a farm house.

"Here you are young man." The driver said to him. Over the trip him and Arthur had many nice conversations and grew to be somewhat friends.

"Thank you very much mister." Arthur said gathering his things and exiting the wagon.

"Hey how about I come and check on you every so often? We could sit and have some tea."

"That would be very nice! I'd like that."

"Okay, well I must be going now so be good and I'll see you sometime soon." And with that the driver left back down the way they came as Arthur waved good bye to him. Once out of sight Arthur grabbed his bags and walked up to the door. He knocked on it waiting to see the nice family that has removed him from hell. Inside he could here pounding footsteps approaching the door with fast speed. When the steps stopped the front door swung open reviling a boy about Arthur's age.

"Um, hello I'm Arthur. I'm the Indentured servant to help your family." He said holding his hand out to the other boy. The boy looked at him for a moment before grabbing his hand with both of his own and shook it rapidly with the biggest brightest smile you'll ever see.

"Hey Artie! I'm Alfred! I bet we'll be the best of friends!" He said still shaking Arthur's hand. Alfred had an accent that a lot of the colonists had began to develop so he was clearly born here.

"Uh sorry but could I have my hand back?" Arthur's arm started to hurt with all the rigorous shacking. Alfred let go of his hand and and began to rub the back of his neck.

"Yeah sorry about that." He began to laugh nervously. Arthur returned his arm to his side before glancing inside the house looking for Alfred's parents.

"Um, Alfred where are your parents?" Alfred stopped his nervous laughter and looked at Arthur as though he had just insulted the thing Alfred loved the most in this world. His huge smile then faded into a line in an tempt to conceal his emotions.

"Oh, well you see the thing about that is..." Arthur gave him a nod to continue. "My parents are um..." Alfred closed his eyes and sighed. "My parents are dead." Alfred kept his eyes shut and head tilted to the ground. Alfred had lived with his parents on the farm for all his life and about five months they both became very ill and passed away soon after. Alfred was so devastated that he isolated himself and told no one of their deaths. Amidst his grief Alfred had forgotten all about the Indentured servant they were receiving within the next few months.

Arthur looked at Alfred with little to no sympathy in his eyes. Arthur hated his parents so he was a little jealous that Alfred's parents had passed away and his remained healthy. Arthur opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by Alfred.

"If you want to go home I can get that arranged for you." That was the last thing Arthur wanted was to go back home, or hell as he would call it.

"NO! I mean it's fine. I can stay, that is if you would still want me here." Alfred's head snapped up with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"You mean it?! You really want to stay?!"

"Well of course! Why would I go through all this trouble just to go back home?!" _"Also why would I want to go back to hell?" _He thought. Alfred quickly wrapped his arms around Arthur pulling him into a tight hug. Arthur began to struggle trying to get away, Alfred was very strong.

"Thanks Arthur! It's been really lonely the last five months." Arthur looked down at the boy huge grin returning to his face and Arthur couldn't help but hug the bloke back. Alfred let go only moments later with his earlier attitude retuning.

"Here give me your bags and I'll show you your room!" Before even waiting for Arthur's input Alfred grabbed his bags and ran in the house. Arthur tilted his head to the side thinking of how odd Alfred was. _"What is up with him? One minute he's ready to ball his eyes out and the next he's smiling and laughing?! I may never understand him, so I might as well give up now."_

"Artie come on!" Alfred called down the stairs obviously impatient on waiting.

"I'm coming!" He yelled up to him as he moved into the house. "And my names Arthur not Artie!" Arthur went up the stairs and walked down the hall to Alfred waiting impatiently at a door.

"Artie thistle be your room!" Arthur was about to yell at Alfred again for calling him Artie but Alfred interrupted him again. "Go on open it!" Arthur looked at him then back to the door before slowly moving to open it. Slowly but surly the door creaked open and Arthur walked in to see his new room. It was a medium sized room, It had a bed, dresser, closet, and even a writing desk. There were large glass doors that led out to a balcony over looking the entire estate. In Arthur's eyes it was truly beautiful. Arthur looked around the room, eyes wide shocked at how this was his room.

"If it's too small then I can switch rooms with you if ya like." Arthur turned to Alfred mouth slightly a gape.

"No, no this is big enough!" Arthur assured him. Alfred looked relived that Arthur was pleased with the room.

"Good. Now I'll let you get situated, unless you need something."

"No I'm fine, thank you very much Alfred!" Alfred flashed him his huge smile before bringing Arthur into another hug.

"Are we gonna be best friends Arthur?" Arthur stood there wondering how he should answer. He never had a friend before so right now he was confused. Letting his inner instincts take over Arthur hugged Alfred back and answered,

"Of course Alfred!" Alfred hugged Arthur tighter for a moment before letting him go and standing up strait.

"Good. Now if you ever need anything please don't hesitate to ask me!" Arthur smiled to him and nodded to him. Alfred smiled back before leaving Arthur to his thoughts in his large new room. Arthur first laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling thinking to himself. _"So this is what a bed feels like? It's comfy. Today sure has been eventful. Alfred sure is a nice fellow, a little strange though but aren't we all? I made a friend today, my first one ever and I hope it lasts a while." _Arthur's eyes lids soon became heavy and so he slowly closed his eyes. With a yawn Arthur drifted off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So there's the first chapter! I hope to take this story far and I hope it is good so please review letting me know how it is!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back everybody! For another chapter so enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur woke up to Alfred screaming,

"Artie! Artie it's supper time!" Arthur sat up and glared at the closed door very angry at Alfred for not only waking him but for again calling his Artie.

"I told you not to call me that you git!" Arthur screamed to him fists clenched. The door to his room swung open reviling the young Alfred there a huge smile and a tray with food on it.

"Ha ha sorry Arthur it just suits you. Anyway here's your supper." When Arthur herd this his attitude changed from pissed off to shocked.

"You didn't have to bring it to me, or make it in the first place." Alfred brought the tray over to Arthur and placed it in his lap.

"Why wouldn't I? We're friends so I was being nice. And why wouldn't you eat anyway?"

"Well at my house I only ate about once a week...If I was lucky." Alfred's jaw dropped to the floor.

"WAHT?!"

"My parents weren't very fond of me so..."

"HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO YOU?!" Alfred quickly wrapped his arms tightly around Arthur pulling him into a hug. "You're way to special to be treated that way! Are you okay?! Is this enough food or do you want more?!" Arthur was a little taken back by how upset Alfred was about how Arthur was treated, and that was only the tip of the iceberg.

"No no Alfred this is fine. And you don;t need to be so upset. It didn't happen to you."

"That doesn't mater! If someone hurts my friend it's worse than hurting me!" Arthur felt his eyes well up with tears and his heart beat faster. I this what it feels like to have some one care for you? Arthur buried is head into Alfred's shoulder and began to cry and he held on to Alfred.

"Hey Arthur. You don't need to worry about your parents anymore. I'll protect you because I'm the hero." Arthur continued to cry into Alfred's shoulder wetting it with his tears. Alfred began to rub Arthur's back in a soothing manner.

"Your my hero..." Is the last thing Arthur said before he continued to cry.

"I promise I'll protect you, till the day I die."

**~4 years later~**

Alfred wiped his sweating forehead as worked in the hot sun. He was in the fields harvesting crops while Arthur was plowing the empty field not to far away. Arthur had, over the years, Come to well... fall in love with Alfred. He loved his laugh, his smile, how he made Arthur feel good about himself, he loved his hair, is personality and of course he loved Alfred's toned body. Even now Arthur found himself staring at Alfred's chiseled shirtless chest. Arhtur's mouth watered as sweat slid it's way down his neck. Arthur was drawn out of his gaze when Alfred noticed him and began waving. Arthur smiled and waved back. Of course Alfred had no idea about Arthur's feelings, Arthur never told Alfred and he's a little to oblivious to figure it out. But it's just another reason that Arthur loves him. Alfred walked up to Arthur breathing heavy.

"I'm really tired and it's getting late, how about we call it a day?" He asked Arthur with his famous smile plastered on his face. Arthur smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah I feel tired too." That was a lie, Arthur barley did any work with him ogling Alfred almost the whole time.

"Good, then lets head up to the house I need to take a bath." Alfred started to walk up Arthur following him shortly afterwords.

"Um, I'm gonna draw myself a bath so I can't get dinner started, could you do it please?" Arthur looked at him as though he was crazy.

"Since when do you want me to cook?! You said my cooking was horrible."

"Well yeah, I don't have much of a choice..." Arthur rolled his eyes at Alfred's statement.

"Fine I'll make dinner. But don't complain about it!"

"Thanks Artie!" and with that Alfred ran off to draw his bath and Arthur went to begin dinner.

"_That stupid git. He's so cute though! Which is why I love him" _Arthur thought just before he began to make dinner.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating and I'm so sorry for it being so short! Don't hurt me and I will update soon. But I need help with ideas so please review so I can get ideas. Please tell me what you liked and didn't like because I need the input.**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay here's the next chapter. It's a little short but meaning full! Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Arthur had just finished dinner when Alfred came in with no shirt on and his hair was whetted down. (but Nantucket still stood tall and strong) Arthur's face went entirely red upon seeing Alfred's toned chest for the second time that day.

"Y...you stupid git! Where's your shirt?!" Arthur stuttered looking away.

"What? There's nothing wrong with this. You've seen me without my shirt on before!" Alfred answered not understanding the problem.

"Just put on a shirt please!"

"Oh why dose Artie not like my hero chest?!" He spoke puffing out his chest for Arthur to see, which wasn't helping him at all. If it was possible Arthur's face became even redder.

"Just put a shirt on!" While Arthur wasn't paying attention Alfred snuck up to him and wrapped Arthur into a tight hug.

"Oh no! My hero chest is touching Artie! What will he do?!" Arthur gasped not only when Alfred hugged him but also when Alfred lifted him up into the air. He began to walk backward while he laughed and ended up in the living room.

"P...put me down you stupid git!" A smirk covered Alfred's face.

"Okay..." Alfred threw Arthur on the love seat before jumping on top of him. Arthur's face grew even hotter then he had ever thought imaginable. "There, I put you down!"

"Then why are you on top of me?!"

"Why can't I be?!"

"Because your heavy!" Actually Alfred wasn't heavy at all, the problem was the sudden tightness Arthur was feeling in his vital regions.

"Awww! Artie I'm not heavy! See!" Alfred then moved so that he was laying on top of Arthur. Did I mention how red his face was? Alfred looked up at Arthur their faces so close their noses almost touching.

"A...Alfred dinners ready..."

"I don't care..." His voice became instantly serious.

"I...I know you don't like my cooking but you need to eat so you can keep up your strength!"

"Arthur your so blind!" Alfred began to lean in even closer.

"How am I blind git?!"

"Because you can't see that I love you." Alfred leaned in and placed his lips on Arthur's. Arthur felt as though his heart had just exploded. He closed his eyes and began to kiss him back.

"_I can't believe this is happening! I have been in love with Alfred for about two years now and now he's kissing me?! This is the best thing that's ever happened in my short pathetic life!" _Alfred soon broke the kiss and looked into Arthur's widened eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes, and hair and lips and..."

"That's enough git! Kiss me again." Alfred didn't need to be told twice he placed his lips upon Arthur's once again. And at the same time they both smiled into the kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Okay short chapter but cute! I have a question for all of you. Do you want Alfred and Arthur's kiss to stay that way or lead to other things? ;-) please review letting me know!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay I have decided to keep their relation sweet. They are only like 17 so... Anyway I'm sorry for not updating school is hell right now but enjoy!**

* * *

They slowly pulled away from the kiss and looked into each others eyes, smiles on their faces.

"How long?" Arthur asked smile not faltering.

"What?" Alfred answered not quite understanding the question.

"How long have you loved me?"

"Oh, well... the first time I saw you I knew that I was going to like you but I thought it was just a friend thing. But as time went on I began to think of you as something more. I kept on thinking of you in my bed and us cuddling..." Alfred began to tail off thinking of Arthur and him in bed.

"Alfred!" Arthur spoke snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What? Oh yeah sorry. Anyway I had finally came to turns that I was in love with you about two years ago." Arthur found that very sweet coming from the colonist. **(See what I did there?! Cause there's no America yet and there's colonies! Fine don't laugh! You ask too much of me so you can't expect me to be funny too!) **Arthur felt tears brim his eyes, he pulled Alfred into a tight hug and he began crying into his shoulder.

"Whoa, Artie what's wrong?!" Alfred was shocked.

"No one has ever loved me! You're the first and more than likely the last!" Arthur began to sob even harder into Alfred's shoulder.

"Come down Arthur!" Arthur began to calm a little bit at Alfred using his full name but still continued to sob. "There's no way no one loved you!"

"My parents despised me! I had no friends, most people didn't even know of my existence!" Arthur lost all control and clung to Alfred for dear life.

"They're all wrong!" Alfred simply spoke. "Anyone in the whole world who couldn't love you isn't right in the head! I love you Arthur and everyone else should too!"

"Why should they?! I'm nothing but a mistake, my parents said so..." Alfred jumped off of Arthur, got on his knees and grasped Arthur's shoulders. Arthur sat up and turned to him.

"You are _not_ a mistake! In fact you are the best thing that ever happened to me and I couldn't imagine a world without you!" Without waiting for Arthur's response Alfred crashed his lips upon the Brits in a passionate kiss. Pulling away slowly Alfred looked into Arthur's eyes. "Believe me?" Arthur sniffed tears still draining from his eyes. "If other people don't like you who cares?! I love you and that is all you need right?" With a honest smile Arthur nodded his head and leaned into Alfred for a hug, which he gladly gave. Alfred pulled away and gave Arthur his trade marked smile that made his heart sour. "Why don't we go eat that nasty food you made?" Arthur let the insult slide and answered,

"Sure." Alfred jumped up, grabbed Arthur's hand and lead him back to the kitchen. The food had already been placed on the table so Alfred just had to sit down and eat. (or at least try to eat.) Arthur had made fish and chips with some scones for dessert. Alfred began to eat no matter how burnt and distasteful it looked.

"So I have an idea." Alfred said a few minutes into their meal. Arthur looked up from his food and gave Alfred a look to indicate that he should continue. "We should go into town tomorrow. The harvest came in well and we can afford to skip a day."

"Alfred," Arthur sighed, "I told you I didn't want to go into town, if I had changed my mind I would have asked to go along time ago."

"I know but I want to prove to you that other people can love you too! I want to introduce you to some of my friends. I'm sure you'll love them!"

"Alfred, I said..."

"Please Artie! Just once, if you don't like it then you wont have to go back again promise!" Arthur thought about this.

"_He'll stop asking if I just go with him once." _He thought.

"Fine! I'll go with you, but you have to stop asking me to go afterwords!"

"Yes! Believe me Artie you'll love it and want to go back to see them!" Arthur rolled his eyes and continued his meal.

"_That Git! He doesn't know what he's done. No one likes me!" _Arthur thought as he ate.

* * *

**A/N: OMG! That took forever to write! Sorry that I didn't update! I seriously tried hard! Anyway I'll try to update again!**


End file.
